Electronic devices, such as digital video recorders, use a storage device, such as a hard disk drive, to store information, such as television programming and other multimedia content. In order to maintain a long life expectancy of the storage device, strict limits are placed on operating temperatures of the electronic device. A fan is therefore provided in the electronic device to keep the electronic device at acceptable operating temperatures. However, both the fan and the storage device create a great deal of undesired noise during operation, which is capable of being heard by users of the electronic device. This noise may be generated, for example, from vibrations from the motion of the fan and from air passing through ventilation openings in the electronic device. Additionally, if the fan is mounted on an exterior wall of the electronic device, when the air is blown out of the ventilation openings in the electronic device by the fan, which is the most effective method of cooling the electronic device, the noise from the air passing through the ventilation openings is louder than when the air is drawn into the electronic device by the fan. As a result, there is a need to develop an electronic device wherein undesired noise during operation is kept at a minimum while maintaining acceptable operating temperatures.